Conventionally, an iterative work, such as welding, painting, assembling of components, and applicating of seal adhesive, is automatically performed in a manufacture site by an industrial robot. In order to make the robot to perform the work, the robot is necessary to be taught with information required for the work and store the information therein. A method of teaching the robot includes, for example, direct teaching by a teacher directly touching and moving the robot, teaching by a remote control using a teaching pendant, teaching by programming, and teaching by a master slave. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses one example of the teaching to store a route of a work to a robot arm by the direct teaching.